I'll Remember
I'll Remember is the first episode of the sixth season of and the one hundred and twelfth episode of the series overall overall. Summary FRESH STARTS AND SECOND CHANCES — After spending the past four months coping with the loss of Damon in an unconventional and potentially dangerous way, Elena has returned to Whitmore College for the start of sophomore year. Unable to move on, Caroline is desperate to find a way to reverse the anti-magic spell the Travelers have put over Mystic Falls and grows frustrated when her calls to Stefan go unanswered. Tyler, who is human once again, has a run-in at a football tailgate that tests his ability to control his anger, while Matt worries that Jeremy is dealing with the loss of Bonnie in a self-destructive way. Alaric, who is struggling to adjust to his new life as a vampire, finds himself in an awkward situation when he meets Jo, a beautiful doctor at the university hospital. Last, while everyone believes Stefan is off tracking a lead to get Damon and Bonnie back, Elena is shocked when she learns the truth of what he has really been up to. Plot . Caroline has dropped out of Whitmore to focus all of her time on finding a way to come home. And when she's not burying her nose in spell books, she planning picnics with her mom on the border of Mystic Falls literally five feet outside of town; Caroline can't seem to let Mystic Falls go. Meanwhile, Stefan found a new life working as a mechanic in another small town. He's even found himself a new girlfriend her name is Ivy, she's from Colorado and loves dogs. But he didn't exactly drive off into the sunset looking to start over. He's on a mission to find a way to bring Damon and Bonnie back from the "dead". And he also seems to be working with Alaric. Tyler is trying is trying to outrun his werewolf gene by becoming a Whitmore frat bro. He's joined football so he can take his aggression out on unsuspecting boys in tights. He's also taken up flirting with Liv, who couldn't be more unlike Caroline. Liv is definitely going to keep Tyler on his toes and she also might bring out his worst behavior. And then there are Matt and Jeremy, who never leave Mystic Falls. Matt has joined a volunteer neighborhood watch, led by a man named Tripp. He's clearly up to something, and it's pretty obvious he knows all about vampires. As for Jeremy, he's taken to alcohol and hookups to help him cope with Bonnie's death. He's struggling, and it's really sad to see. Jeremy has lost just as much as Elena but he also has to live with the fact that he seems to have the kiss of death. But no one has taken Damon and Bonnie's death worse than Elena. Elena isn’t just living in denial, She's taken to drinking a hallucinogenic witchy drug to see Damon on a daily basis. Luke is her dealer; he still feels guilty for killing her friends. However, the drugs come with a nasty side effect: they make Elena hungry. So Elena's been lurking the border of Mystic Falls and attacking whoever she can find. Things start to go awry when one of her victims slips out of her grasp (thanks to a surprise visit from Caroline) and crosses the border to Mystic Falls. Elena's victim, bloody and scared for her life, falls into the arms of Matt Donovan, who knows that kind of bite wasn't from an animal. But that doesn't stop Tripp from being suspicious. Before she can tell him the truth, however, Matt intervenes and takes her to "the hospital." Luckily, Caroline was able to compel her to forget outside of town. Needless to say, everyone is a mess in this premiere. Elena doesn't want to deal with her grief, so she turns to drugs to help her forget about her loss. And no matter how badly she tries to stop, she just can't seem to quit Damon. So she asks Alaric to do something drastic: if she can't kick her Damon habit, she wants Alaric—who is now an Original vampire—to compel her to forget she loved him. And then there's Caroline, who's trying so hard to keep her friends from falling apart that she's neglecting to deal with her own issues. If Elena is in denial about losing Damon, then Caroline is in denial about losing Mystic Falls. Of course, it doesn't help that her best friend Stefan has ignored every single one of her calls. Caroline is trying to get her home back, but she can't do it alone. There is one person Stefan does talk to regularly, though: Alaric. Ric seems to know something about how to bring Damon and Bonnie back—but he's not quite ready to share his discovery with the rest of the group. While everyone seems to be going through hell, Damon and Bonnie are enjoying the free breakfast buffet that seems to be heaven. At the end of the episode, we get a glimpse of Damon and }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Special Guest Star *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Guest Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Emily C. Chang as Ivy *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah *Marco James as Liam Davis Co-Starring *Jayson Warner Smith as Dean *Jenna Kannell as Jessie *Nyell Segura as Teen Boy Uncredited *Gregory French as Alumni *Trey McGriff as Diner Patron Trivia *Antagonist: None. **It's the first episode with no antagonist since Season One's Bloodlines, unless one counts Elena due to her behavior as a result of the herbs she was taking, then it would have been the first time since Season Four's She's Come Undone to feature her as an antagonist. *There is a four month time jump after the events of Season Five's finale, Home, which places the start of Season Six in September 2012 in the series timeline. * This episode marks the first appearances of Tripp Cooke, Josette Laughlin, Liam, Ivy and Sarah. *Alaric returns as a series regular in this episode for the first time since The Departed after being resurrected in Home. *Elena has chosen pre-medical as her major in her sophomore year at Whitmore College. She also appears to have spent a lot of time studying ahead of where she should be as a second-year student. *Elena works at the clinic at the Whitmore Medical Center to have access to blood bags for herself, Alaric and possibly Caroline as well. *Caroline has spent the whole summer with her mother, Liz, though the spell has prevented her from returning to her hometown. *Elena because the herbs Luke has been giving her has increased her hunger and lowered her inhibitions, Elena has been feeding on people outside the Mystic Falls border. While finding a person to feed on after hallucinating Damon, she comes upon Sarah, whose car has broken down on the side of the road, and attacks her. **She is then caught by Caroline, which gives Sarah the opportunity to run into Mystic Falls before she can be compelled to forget. *There are signs in the Woods marking the boundaries to Mystic Falls which say whether you're leaving or entering the town limits, presumably done by Sheriff Forbes to ensure that the Mystic Falls Gang vampires can protect themselves from the anti-magic barrier. *Matt takes Sarah to Caroline to compel her to forget that Elena attacked her and to believe that it was an animal that attacked her instead. ** However, in Welcome to Paradise, it was revealed that the anti-magic spell strips away compulsion, which meant that Sarah got her memories back as soon as she re-entered town. *Luke is revealed to be the witch who made Alaric's daylight bracelet. *Luke has been creating an herbal potion for Elena so she can hallucinate Damon's presence. **The side effect of the herbs Luke has been giving Elena is that her thirst for blood is amplified to the point that she often attacks and feeds on people, sometimes nearly killing them before finally stopping and compelling them to forget. *Caroline has dropped out of Whitmore and has an apartment just outside of Mystic Falls. *Caroline has been looking through books on how to undo the spell around the town with help from Alaric. *It is shown that Stefan currently lives in Savannah, Georgia, where he works as a mechanic. He also has a new girlfriend named Ivy. *Elena asks Alaric to compel her to forget that she ever loved Damon when she realizes how out-of-control her grief over his death has made her. *Damon and Bonnie are seen in a cabin where they are aware of their surroundings. *Matt is in the community protection militia to protect the town from vampires, just in case Caroline is able to find a way to reverse the anti-magic spell around the town. *Tyler has been having difficulty dealing with his anger issues since becoming human/an untriggered werewolf again. He also seems to have developed feelings for Liv Parker. *Jeremy is dealing with the loss of Bonnie in his own way; namely, by hooking up with random girls and constantly drinking and playing video games. After a summer of this behavior, Matt is seen berating him for wasting his potential as a hunter. **It is also alluded that as long as Jeremy stays within the magic-free zone in Mystic Falls, he is stripped of the supernatural abilities that make him a hunter/a member of the Brotherhood of the Five. *Enzo doesn't appear in this episode. **Enzo is the second main character not to appear in a season premiere. **The first was Alaric Saltzman in Season Two's premiere The Return. **Both of their characters had been upgraded to main characters in that respective season. **Tyler Lockwood did not physically appear in Season Five's premiere I Know What You Did Last Summer, although his voice was heard. *According to the sign hanging above the boarded up Mystic Grill, it will be re-opening soon. *Bonnie has the least amount of screen time in this episode - this is the second season premiere in which this has happened. The first was The Birthday. **She only appears at the end of the episode. * The place where Damon and Bonnie were transported after the destruction of the Other Side is seen in the ending of this episode. Locations * Mystic Falls, Virginia ** The Woods ** Mystic Falls Cemetery (partially covered by anti-magic border) ** Town Square ** Lockwood Mansion *McKinley, Virginia ** Whitmore Medical Center ** Whitmore College ***Alaric's classroom ***Diner *** Elena and Caroline's dorm room *** Luke Parker's dorm room * Savannah, Georgia **Dean's Garage **Stefan's new home *1994 Prison World **Salvatore Boarding House Continuity *This is the third season premiere episode in which Elena starts out single. **The first was the Pilot episode of Season One (also the series first episode). **The second was Season Three's The Birthday. *Damon and Bonnie were last seen in Home when the Other Side collapsed. *Elizabeth Forbes was last seen in Home in the remains of the Mystic Grill after it was blown up. She was the only person to survive the explosion. *The Mystic Grill is seen boarded up. *Elena is seen feeding on people. The last person she fed from was Matt in Season Four's She's Come Undone. *There is a reference to The Departed flashback, when Damon and Elena first meet on the night of her adoptive parents deaths on May 23, 2009; in that flashback, he told her she deserved a love that consumed her, passion and adventure, with a little danger. *Meredith Fell was last seen in Season Four's Stand By Me. Alaric mentions she's married to a pediatrician and is now living in Alaska. *Liv and Luke Parker were last seen in Home. *Esther Mikaelson was mentioned by Alaric. She was last seen in'' Do Not Go Gentle. Behind the Scenes *The title of this episode is most likely a reference to the main characters' memories of Damon and Bonnie after their deaths in ''Home. *This episode had about 1.81 million viewers in the USA. This was the least watched season premiere overall before being surpassed by the seventh and the eighth season premieres. *Hashtag during the airing is #TVDRemembers Cultural References *" " is a song by , released in 1994 on the soundtrack for the film . Quotes |-|Bite Back Promo= : Caroline: "We just lost two of our closest friends." : Elena: "I need you to give me hope." : Stefan: "Damon's gone. You need to say goodbye to him." : Elena: "I need to see Damon." : Caroline: "Do you know Elena has some witchy drug problem that allows her to hallucinate Damon?" : Damon: "Elena, move on." |-|Move On Promo= : Elena: "I wanna thank you for giving me everything I ever wanted. A love that consumed me, adventure, passion. There's nothing more that I could've asked for. Except for it to last forever." : Elena: "Mystic Falls remains humans only. No supernaturals allowed. : Caroline: "So, how's Stefan? He didn't say goodbye." : Ivy: "Now, tell me something I don't know about you." : Stefan: "I'm a vampire." : Caroline: "There are no vampires in Mystic Falls." : Jessie: "What the hell was that?" : Caroline: "Whoa, hang on. Why the hell are you feeding on people?!" : Elena: "I need to see Damon. And I'm not asking!" : Caroline: "We just lost two of our closest friends." : Elena: "I need you to give me hope." : Stefan: "Damon's gone. You need to say goodbye to him." : Damon: "Elena, move on." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x01 Sneak Peek "I'll Remember" HD|Sneak peek 1 The Vampire Diaries Inside 6x01 "I'll Remember" The Vampire Diaries - Rehash I'll Remember Pictures |-|Promotional= 6x01-01.jpg 6x01-02.jpg 6x01-03.jpg 6x01-04.jpg 6x01-05.jpg 6x01-06.jpg 6x01-07.jpg 6x01-08.jpg 6x01-09.jpg 6x01-10.jpg 6x01-11.jpg Elena 601.png H102X-O02-VAM-110-14.jpg D.png Fedmk.png Yhhhhhhh.png Idjdk.png Season 6 preview promo elena sniffing damons clothes.jpg Season 6 preview promo elena looking at picture of her and damon.jpg Refkdjl.png Ed.png Season 6 preview promo Elena threatens Luke to see Damon.jpg 6x01.jpg Ewjddik.png Season 6 preview promo elena attacks girl outside car.jpg Season 6 preview promo caroline outside on phone about elena.jpg Season 6 preview promo elena pours magic powder in bowl.jpg Season 6 preview promo elena eyes open.jpg Fffffff.png Delena 6x01.jpg BxWz2CHCAAAFYxg.jpg By4QQs9IUAA Etl.jpg |-|Screencaps= 601-1.png 601-2.png 601-3.png 601-4-Liz.png 601-5.png 601-6-Elena.png 601-7-Liam.png 601-8-Jo.png 601-9-Elena.png 601-10-LiamElena.png 601-11-Elena.png 601-12-Elena.png 601-13-Alaric.png 601-14-Elena.png 601-15-ElenaALaric.png 601-16-Elena.png 601-17-Alaric.png 601-18-Matt.png 601-19-MattJeremy.png 601-20-Stefan.png 601-21-TylerElena.png 601-22-Caroline.png 601-23-TylerElena.png 601-24-CarolineLiz.png 601-25-CarolineLiz.png 601-26-Elena.png 601-27-DamonElena.png 601-28-DamonElena.png 601-29-Delena.png 601-30-DamonElena.png 601-31-Elena.png 601-32-Alaric.png 601-33-Liv.png 601-34-Alaric.png 601-35-TylerLiv.png 601-36-ElenaLuke.png 601-37-ElenaLuke.png 601-38-ElenaLuke.png 601-39.png 601-40-Stefan.png 601-41-Alaric.png 601-42-StefanIvy.png 601-43-Ivy.png 601-44-Alaric.png 601-45-Caroline.png 601-46-AlaricCaroline.png 601-47-Matt.png 601-48-Elena.png 601-49-Jeremy.png 601-50-ElenaLuke.png 601-51-ElenaLuke.png 601-52-ElenaLuke.png 601-53-Elena.png 601-54-ElenaDamon.png 601-55-Damon.png 601-56-ElenaDamon.png 601-57-ElenaDamon.png 601-58-TylerAlaric.png 601-59-TylerAlaric.png 601-60-Liv.png 601-61-StefanIvy.png 601-62-StefanIvy.png 601-63-StefanIvy.png 601-64-StefanIvy.png 601-65-StefanIvy.png 601-66-Alaric.png 601-67-JoAlaric.png 601-68-Alaric.png 601-69-Elena.png 601-70-Elena.png 601-71-ElenaDamon.png 601-72-ElenaDamon.png 601-73-ElenaCaroline.png 601-74-ElenaCaroline.png 601-75-ElenaCaroline.png 601-76-ElenaDamon.png 601-77-ElenaDamon.png 601-78-ElenaDamon.png 601-79-Matt.png 601-80.png 601-81-MattTripp.png 601-82-MattTrippLiz.png 601-83-TrippLiz.png 601-84-Elena.png 601-85-Stefan.png 601-86-Tyler.png 601-87-Caroline.png 601-88-Matt.png 601-89.png 601-90-Caroline.png 601-91-TylerLuke.png 601-92-TylerLuke.png 601-93-TylerLuke.png 601-94-Alaric.png 601-95-TylerAlaric.png 601-96-ElenaDamon.png 601-97-ElenaDamon.png 601-98-ElenaDamon.png 601-99-ElenaDamon.png 601-100-ElenaDamon.png 601-101-TylerLiv.png 601-102-Tyler.png 601-103-TylerLiv.png 601-104-TylerLiv.png 601-105-Caroline.png 601-106-Stefan.png 601-107-Elena.png 601-108-Matt.png 601-109-Jeremy.png 601-110-Stefan.png 601-111-ElenaDamon.png 601-112-ElenaAlaric.png 601-113-ElenaAlaric.png 601-114-ElenaAlaric.png 601-115-ElenaAlaric.png 601-116-Damon.png 601-117-Damon.png 601-118-Bonnie.png 601-119-DamonBonnie.png 601-120-DamonBonnie.png |-|Behind the Scenes= Tvd script 6x01.jpg|tvd 6x01 script Tvd 6x01.jpg Bswjd97CUAApP8i.jpg|tvd 6x01 S6_bts.jpg|Candice Accola behind the scenes Bts_paul.jpg|Paul Wesley behind the scenes Bts_tvd_s6.jpg|behind the scenes 6x01 s06-15.jpg Alaric.s6.jpg|Alaric behind the scenes Carolline s6.jpg Carolline s6 2.jpg 10547141 501682746643862 1125636575 n.jpg Cemetery.jpg 612428_640x640wc.jpg LargeIandd.jpeg 10537261_674084912671728_1214474518_n.jpg 10472058_1448547442080560_1922400730_n.jpg BtYBQQ5IAAAylP6.jpg BtWF-1dCMAAJEAy.jpg 1921946_1516687791878717_1930496697_n.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season Premieres Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six